


Cell Mates

by aawall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawall/pseuds/aawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Abby are both thrown in the jail and spend some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Mates

Marcus Kane had once again been thrown into the jail for speaking out against chancellor Pike. It was stupid, he couldn’t say what he thought, what happened to freedom of speech?   
A lot of the rules had seemed to be forgotten since they got to the ground. A lot of rights. New rules were being enforced; rules that restricted every last person. Except, of course, Pike.  
Kane sat on the cold ground and yawned. It had been hours since they threw him in saying they’d be back shortly. The meaning must have changed along with the rules.  
He looked over at Lincoln on the other side of the cell. Lincoln gave him a half smile and a nod. He went to say something but was interrupted.   
“Get off me Pike! For God’s sake I haven’t even done anything wrong!”  
Kane frowned, “Abby?”  
Pike came around the corner pulling Abby Griffin along by the arm, two guards behind them. It angered Kane in a way he could not understand, to see how tight his grip was.  
Both Kane and Lincoln sprung to their feet at the sight of their friend. Marcus took a few hasty steps towards the cell door.   
“I’ve told you Abby, I’m in charge now. This is the way things are and you need to get used to it!”  
One of the guards opened the door and Pike threw her in with a harsh shove. Kane managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.  
He flicked his head up to look at the chancellor with a hateful look, “Hey!” Pike turned to Kane. “Who are you shouting at Marcus?” His voice was spiteful and in his eyes there too was the obvious presence of hatred.  
Marcus went to respond in anger, “Wha-“  
“Leave it, Marcus. He’s not worth your breath.” Abby spoke firmly as she fixed her clothes. Kane looked to her confused and in return she gave him a calm, pleading look back.   
Kane let out a deep breath, looked down and relaxed.  
“Oh I see how it is, she wears the trousers.” Pike spoke provokingly and Marcus raised his head with the returned anger.  
Abby grabbed his arm, and he looked down into her eyes again. There was something about her calm, brown eyes that always calmed him.  
It still angered him though. However much he wanted it, he and Abby were not together. When people spoke as if they were it only reminded of what it could not have.  
“Go away Pike, you don’t need to be here anymore.” Abby spoke sternly and walked towards a wall, Marcus following. She lent her back against the wall and looked back over at Pike.  
“Well?”  
“Remember your place Abby, you don’t wanna push me too far.” With that he turned and walked away.  
Abby slid down the wall to the floor. She sighed as she lent her head in her hands.  
Kane sat down beside his friend barely an inch away. Bravely, he lifted his hand and put on her knee. “You okay?” Abby threw her hands away from her face and let one lie on Kane’s hand. A slight tingle spread through him from the soft warmth of her hand.  
Slowly and carefully he turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around hers. He hoped she would hold his back and not reject his contact.  
Abby squeezed his hand and lent her head on his shoulder. “We’re screwed, we’re all screwed.” She was tired, fed up, and Marcus hated to see her losing hope. He lent his head against hers and let a deep breath out.   
“What happened?” The concern in his voice was evident but he didn’t want to let it show too much.  
“Pike.” Marcus chuckled a little Abby joining in.  
“I did think it could’ve been.” The two shared another small chuckle leading to Abby nuzzling her head further into the crook of his neck. Feeling her do that made Kane feel strong and fearless. He pulled his arm up, still holding her hand, and put it around her.   
Abby relaxed in Kane’s embrace and closed her eyes. “It wasn’t fair of them to throw you in here, you did nothing wrong. I spoke out against Pike in anger and, well now I’m here.”  
“With me.” Kane smiled, as did Abby.  
“With you.”   
The two sat there for some time, huddled together joking and laughing. Marcus loved spending time with Abby like this. He loved to see the smile that was so rare these days.  
“Kane!” It was Pike again, “Come on, it’s time for you to explain yourself.”  
Kane looked at Abby with a questioning look, as if he was asking for permission. “Go. I’ll be out soon.”  
“I don’t want to leave you alone.” He whispered with a tonne of care filling his voice. Abby smiled.   
“I’ll be fine I have Lincoln and all these guys. Go.” He nodded and stood up, after beginning to walk away he stopped. Quickly he turned and crouched down next to her. He put his hands on her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
Slowly he pulled away and looked into her dazed eyes. “I’ll see you soon.” Abby smiled and they kissed once more before he left, looking back at her as he went.   
‘I love you’ he mouthed and she did the same in return, making the smile on his face widen.


End file.
